


A Noble Never Falters

by MakersBreath



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot, Shameless Smut, like none, the faintest hint that we all know ferdinand has, the hint of a praise kink, vague hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakersBreath/pseuds/MakersBreath
Summary: "Is this not the best oral you have ever received, Professor?"A very quick smut work involving Ferdinand and M!Byleth bc let's be real here Ferdinand give it his all in all tasks he sets himself to.Also this is set after the 5 years just so ya'll are aware, also bc his hair is begging for someone to pull on it after the time skip.





	A Noble Never Falters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've published here, I wrote it rly quick and I didn't proofread and I'm sorry I'm scum but if you want you're free to message me or something for requests of certain pairings and what not for one shots. i'm trying to get back into that writing game.

“Is this not the best oral that you have ever received, Professor?”

Byleth had been greatly enjoying the sight of Ferdinand’s head bobbing up and down, his mouth stretched around his cock and his tongue doing the most clever and delightful little tricks before the noble decided to lift off of him and ask such a ridiculous question. Ferdinand released Byleth with a wet, lustful pop, even procuring a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth with. His lips were red and swollen from previous kissing and current teasing. His face flushed and his eyes shining as he eagerly awaited Byleth’s praise. However, even if Byleth didn’t reply, Ferdinand would just assume that he had rendered his dear professor speechless with his unparalleled fellatio skills. Truly, he hadn’t ever seen Byleth look so undone throughout their… courting. To give it another, more accurate name, their hook-ups.

Then again, this had been the first time that Ferdinand had decided to take things further than just some kissing and heavy petting in a dark corner. Certainly, he couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions, not with the scene before him. His ex-professor sitting on his bed, propped up by a bunch of old feather pillows and looking like a rather tempting mess. His green hair was mussed against the cheap, church linens and his face was glowing a charming red. Byleth’s chest was rising and falling, his breath uneven and a sign that he had been close to finding his release. Of course, that explained why those once pleasure dazed eyes now looked down annoyed at him from his position in between Byleth’s sprawled legs. Even still, Ferdinand rejoiced about his ability to alter his usually stoic comrade and leader.

Byleth’s fingers uncurled from the sheets to instead thread through Ferdinand’s long locks, twisting the silky strands in his fingers until he was sure it bordered on painful. Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind if the pleasurable shiver the man gave off and the way he leaned into his grip was any inclination. Byleth took this time to recover, as Ferdinand’s enthusiastic approach to his self-appointed task had almost led to a rather embarrassingly fast release. The noble knew how to use that mouth for far more than boasting it seemed. Of course, Byleth already knew this, otherwise he would have put a stop to their little clandestine make out sessions weeks ago.

“I told you to stop calling me that. I’m not your professor anymore, Ferdinand.” The corner of Byleth’s mouth twitched up just as he gave Ferdinand’s hair another small tug. The noble whimpered weakly, helpless to do much more than follow the lead of Byleth’s hand in his hair. Byleth brought Ferdinand closer, breathing in that intoxicating scent the man insisted on wearing. It suited him, bold yet relaxing. He was sure it cost a fortune too.

“Mm… Old habits…” Ferdinand groaned as Byleth’s mouth found his throat, and lazy, open-mouth kisses were pressed against the sensitive skin there. “… Are you not going to answer my question, Byleth? I don’t believe I will have the will to finish my task without knowing that my efforts are not in vain,”

Byleth didn’t have the heart to tell him that he hadn’t ever engaged in something like this before. Despite frequent advances, Byleth had never really found the time to engage and explore as he had been with Ferdinand the last several weeks. He also had a feeling stroking Ferdinand’s ego was just about an equivalent to stroking his cock.

“Ferdinand… you have the most talented mouth in all of Fodlan.” If there was a lack of enthusiasm in this praise, Ferdinand did not notice it. He beamed breathlessly, pleased with himself even if this was a boast that could never leave the bedroom.

“Of course! It’s only appropriate that I excel at all tasks, even ones such as these.” Ferdinand seemed content enough to turn his attention back onto Byleth’s arousal now, hard and weeping with precum between them. Ferdinand was well aware of their differences in status and that all of these meetings would never- could never- amount to anything of actual note… But he was also very aware that Byleth had the most beautiful cock that he had ever seen. He could grow excited just from the sight of it, especially in its current proud state. Ferdinand’s fingers curled around Byleth’s base, giving it a gentle squeeze and savoring the hitched whimper it drew from the former professor’s lips.

Byleth did not want to seem impatient or pushy… however he could not help but draw his hips up off the bed into Ferdinand’s hand. He needed more. He was starting to feel embarrassingly desperate and Ferdinand’s hungry gaze didn’t do anything to make him feel less.

Ferdinand answered his silent plea in the most delicious manner. He lowered himself to eyelevel with Byleth’s cock and took him into the hot cavern of his mouth in one fell dip. Byleth gasped, his fingers yanking at Ferdinand’s autumn strands at the sudden movement. He was so deep, his body reacted naturally, greedily. He rolled his hips forward and still Ferdinand handled him with a surprising amount of finesse. He worked his mouth up and down, keeping his lips firm and his pace swift. Ferdinand used anything he could at his disposal, his tongue, his hands. Byleth gripped and pulled at hair, the sheets, simply anything to keep himself in order and yet he was at the complete mercy of Ferdinand’s enthusiastic tenacity.

“Ferdinand… I’m going to…” Byleth bit the inside of his cheek, the taste of rust and copper teasing his tongue as his heels dug into the bed underneath him. He tried to caution the noble, but his warnings seemingly fell on deaf ears as Ferdinand even dared to take things further, cupping his balls, squeezing and rolling them with his deft fingers as he worked his tongue around his swollen tip.

It was really no wonder that Byleth soon found himself absolutely diving over the edge of that blissful oblivion that he normally found by himself with his own hand. He groaned Ferdinand’s name, a filthy praise of the best sort as he spilled into the noble’s mouth, his hips rolling helplessly into the wet heat of Ferdinand’s mouth.

Ferdinand practically purred in delight as he felt Byleth’s cum spill onto his tongue, down his throat. Hot and salty, a unique taste that was all Byleth and delightful sin. He pulled off of the old professor only when he had managed to get every delectable drop from him.

“You look surprised, Byleth.” Ferdinand delicately wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth, using his favorite embroidered handkerchief. He sat up onto his knees, inching his way until he straddled one of Byleth’s thighs. Ferdinand shivered at the heat he found there, rocking his neglected, swollen cock against the muscle.

“Did you think I would not swallow your…essence?” Ferdinand asked, his grin taking on a sheepish manner. “I will admit that it might be a little… unbecoming of someone in my position to do such an act. Yet, I have never been one to leave a job half finished.”

Byleth stared with that normally cool blue gaze of his, stunned into silence at Ferdinand’s daring behavior. He felt Ferdinand’s arousal rocking against his thigh, a feeling that stirred quite a reaction even though he had just spent.

“Do you want to try to return the favor? I can try to teach you, though you may never become as good as I.” Ferdinand laughed finding it quite amusing that he might just have a few things to teach his dear old Professor…


End file.
